Lover's Quarrel
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: Because Kisa apparently can't wait alone for his coffee in peace. Erotica and Junjou Terrorist pairings. Short One-Shot. Not to be taken too seriously.


**Lover's Quarrel**

"Shinobu - I just - you should - anyway - like me, I'm - so..."

"It's because you worry too much!" the younger hissed back audibly, his lips turning up into a deep scowl. He waited for the elder to capitulate. But, when it appeared that no such response was forthcoming, he continued on with, "If you would just relax and believe me when I say - Miyagi! - Goddammit, you are _impossible_!"

Kisa, from the perch where he was sitting, waiting for Yukina to come back with their coffee, could only hear about half of the heated argument that was taking place a few feet away.

He surveyed it with mild interest, pondering how long the two had been dating, because only lovers battled like they were doing. If he had to make a comment, it would be that there seemed to be a significant age gap between the pair, perhaps even more than the one he had with his prince-type boyfriend. He wondered what it was they were yelling on about, exactly.

And when he looked up, the blond was unexpectedly storming his direction, expression like he had locked on a target. Something about it made Kisa sense that he was presently going to get put in the middle of a really bad situation.

Sure enough, the boy strode right up to him, latching onto the front of his jacket with both hands, gripping the cloth tightly. His face was one of business, as if trying to assess how he was going to handle Kisa.

"Uh, excuse me," Kisa began nervously, "if you could let go of me, that would be great!"

The teen turned, gazing down his nose at Kisa with an angry stare that he at least knew wasn't really directed at him, but at the other man. "Just go along with it."

"Sorry, I really can't do tha-"

The blond leaned in without further ado, smacking his mouth onto Kisa's with a forcibly passionate nature. His tongue swiped at the elder's lips, trying to barge right in, but Kisa clenched and held fast, trying to maneuver his arms to push the boy away. Luckily, after a few failed attempts at making an entrance, the young man backed off, and they separated, Kisa's lips suddenly wet where before they had been dry from the winter air.

"Does this look RIGHT to YOU, old man?" he screeched as if he hadn't just done what he did. This was accompanied by him pointing a finger at the nonplussed editor who was trying to recover after the random assault. Across the pathway, the dark-haired man looked like he couldn't tell what to feel about the spectacle he had just had the privilege of witnessing: glee, or horror.

The clamor sent an unsuspecting bird nearby to the sky in its haste to escape the terrifying volume of the teen. Kisa rather envied the bird's retreat success, but for more reasons than just the outburst. What was the boy's problem? Did he have a sign on him stating 'Use Me For Your Purposes!' or had he been a victim solely by virtue of his proximity?

Kisa mentally sweat-dropped.

Come to think of it, he might have worn such a sign at one time or another, when he was feeling too lazy to put on the charm and wanted to pick up a guy, back in his wild college days. It wasn't something he was proud of, in review, but he had the inkling that it was very much a true memory. Still, he was much too old (and much too in love) to be put through these sorts of shenanigans nowadays!

'_What in the hell._'

"Shinobu-chin, please come back over here. I'm sorry."

"Oh sure, now you say that when I've already gone with another young guy. You should have been sorry when the thought ever crossed your mind, moron!"

Kisa exhaled harshly. Well, he hated to burst an already bursting bubble, however, the truth was the truth. He spoke up, "Actually, I'm probably closer to your boyfriend's age, kid."

Shinobu gave him the glance over, distracted by his pawn's sudden loquaciousness. "There is no way you're as old as that dinosaur."

"Dinosaur? Oh Shinobu you wound me!" the man cried dramatically, walking over to them. He snatched the troublesome blond up into his arms - after checking to make sure there was no else around - and hugged him from behind. The elder seemed to have settled on an indulgent mood despite the excitement.

"Though, you may be right this one time. How old are you...?" Miyagi fumbled, suddenly recollecting that no names had been exchanged between the three of them.

"Kisa," the editor provided. "And I'm 30."

"You're still younger than this one," Shinobu informed him, looking pointedly up at Miyagi. Some of his anger seemed to have abated the second his partner showed him a modicum of open affection. "Older than me though."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Kisa replied awkwardly. There was literally nothing that he wanted more than to leave this conversation.

Seriously, where was Yukina with that coffee?


End file.
